


Il demone nel computer

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un demone si annida nei computer.





	Il demone nel computer

Il demone nel computer

 

Sam guardò il video che era apparso nel computer, cercò di chiuderlo, ma non ci riuscì.

“Svegliati, pecora” disse una voce maschile, mentre nel video si vedevano una serie di luci rosate e delle spirali blu.

“Maledetti pop-up” si lamentò Sam. Cercò di chiudere attraverso la gestione attività del computer, sorseggiando una bottiglietta di coca-cola.

“Giù, pecora” ordinò la voce. La bottiglietta cadde di mano a Sam, rovesciando il contenuto per terra e il giovane cadde carponi. Il filo delle sue cuffiette si staccò e la voce, insieme alla musica, del video, risuonarono nella camera.

“Mia dolce pecora, sei sotto il mio controllo ipnotico. Bela pecora e lasciati andare al tuo lato selvaggio”.

“ _Beeeeh… beeeeh…”_ belò Sam. Le sue orecchie si allungarono, ricoprendosi di pelliccia candida.

“Spogliati pecora” disse la voce. Il giovane obbedì, iniziando a denudarsi, lasciando ricadere disordinatamente i vestiti a terra.

“Ora avrai la tua bella lana, pecora”. Proseguì la voce.

Le mani e i piedi del giovane divennero zoccoli, mentre il suo corpo ossuto iniziò a tremare, sulla sua pelle malaticcia crebbe una peluria candida. La sua pelliccia era gonfia e morbida.

Belò più rumorosamente, scalciando.

“Buona, pecora. Ora la tua mente è vuota, il tuo Q.I. scende. Sei solo una pecora” ordinò la voce.

I capelli di Sam divennero candidi e si fusero con la loro pelliccia. I suoi denti si allungarono e il suo viso divenne un muso. Le braccia e le gambe gli divennero delle zampe, la sua intera fisionomia si rimodellò.

La pecora si accucciò a terra, mentre delle mani nere uscivano dallo schermo, afferrandolo. Si trasformò in un salvaschermo raffigurante una docile pecora.

Il demone nel computer scivolò fuori e scoppiò a ridere.

“Vediamo chi sarà la prossima vittima della mia ipnosi” sussurrò.

 

 


End file.
